Spellbound
by Sherilly
Summary: Traduction de la fic de MusicChiller27. L'histoire commence avant que Damon n'arrive à Mistic Falls. Saison 1 principalement, mais il y a beaucoup de changements. Ce qui devait être la fin d'une nuit de travail classique, finit par être le commencement du destin d'Ebony...
1. Chapitre 1

TRADUCTION.

Ceci est la traduction de la fiction Anglaise « Spellbound » écrite par MusicChiller27, il est bien sûr évident que je ne possède rien sur cette fiction, tout appartient à l'auteure ! J'ai eu son accord pour poster cette traduction.

J'ai vraiment adoré cette fiction et je peux vous assurer que si vous la lisez, vous aussi vous allez adorer !

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not even this fiction! Je ne possède rien, pas même cette fiction !

* * *

**Spellbound**

Chapitre 1

Ebony était une nomade.

Déménageant de lieu en lieu, de ville en ville, d'état en état, ne restant jamais au même endroit pendant plus de quelques mois à la fois. Elle était une aventurière, elle avait trouvé un moyen de vivre comme elle le voulait, à sa façon. Depuis qu'elle avait quitté l'orphelinat à dix-huit ans, Ebonny avait voyagé à travers les Etats-Unis, allant partout où son instinct la conduisait.

L'orphelinat devait la garder jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait dix-huit ans, alors quand son anniversaire était arrivé, ils l'avaient mise à la porte, la laissant dans les rues, n'ayant pas assez de place pour la garder. Ebony avait été placée dans quinze maisons différentes pendant les dix-huit premières années de sa vie. Elle avait été laissée devant la porte de l'orphelinat de New York, au milieu de l'hiver, et avait eu de la chance de ne pas être morte de froid.

Ebony ne s'entendait avec personne à l'orphelinat, ce qui expliquerait sûrement pourquoi elle n'avait jamais trouvé la famille « parfaite ». Toutes les familles dans lesquels elle était allé l'avait renvoyé au bout d'à peu près trois mois, parce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas la gérer ou qu'elle était trop hyperactive pour eux. « Incontrôlable » était également un mot qui avait été fréquemment utilisé dans ses années d'adolescence.

Elle connaissait une fille qui était aussi proche d'elle qu'un ami pourrait l'être, son nom était Ashley. Ils étaient connues sous le nom de jumelles de la terreur, elles avaient toujours des ennuis mais prenaient soin d'elles deux, chacune regardant derrière l'autre.

Ashley avait quatre mois de plus qu'Ebony, alors quand elle avait eu dix-huit ans, elle a été obligé de regarder l'orphelinat jeter sa seule amie dans la neige froide. L'anniversaire d'Ashley était en Janvier, donc il faisait très froid et cela avait fait réaliser à Ebony à quel point l'orphelinat était fardé. C'était aussi ce qui lui avait fait comprendre que, dans quelques mois, en mai plus précisément, ils feraient la même chose pour elle.

Et ils l'ont fait.

Deux mois avant son dix huitième anniversaire, à la mi Mars, Ebony avait découvert par une rumeur qui courait dans la ville, qu'Ashley avait été brutalement violée et assassinée. Son corps avait été brutalisé avec énormément de violence, laissant des marques partout entre ses cuisse, son cou avait été complètement cassé et son corps été complètement exsangue. Ebony ne pleurait pas souvent, mais cette nuit là, c'était tout ce qu'elle avait fait, en se recroquevillant dans son petit lit. Elle avait pleuré la mort de sa seule amie.

Ebony et Ashley s'était promis une chose, une sorte de pacte qu'elle avait fait : Une fois qu'elles auraient quitté l'orphelinat, elles vivraient la vie dont elles avaient toujours rêvées. Donc, pour le prochain mois et demi, Ebony s'était préparé pour son inévitable départ. Elle avait déjà prévu où elle allait : loin de New York. Elle avait volé une boîte de dons pour l'orphelinat, pour avoir au moins un peu d'argent afin de survivre.

Elle ne voulait pas mourir comme Ashley.

Après l'enfer que l'orphelinat lui avait fait subir, Ebony ne ressentait pas une once de remords pour leur avoir volé de l'argent. Son pacte avec Ashley était de vivre la vie au maximum et comprenait de briser quelques règles de temps en temps.

Lors de son dix-huitième anniversaire, Ebony n'avait pas pris la peine d'attendre que le personnel de l'orphelinat ne la jette dehors, elle était partie toute seule, attrapant le premier bus. Elle était passé par Pittsburgh, qui devait être la ville la plus ennuyeuse de la planète parce que tout ce qu'il y avait là bas était de l'acier.

Ebony était restée là bas pendant deux semaines, à dormir sous un pont à proximité du périphérique de Pittsburgh. Elle avait travaillé à nettoyer les tables dans un petit restaurant pour obtenir plus d'argent avant de prendre un bas pour le ville suivante. Certains de ses emplois n'était pas du tout glamour, mais Ebony avait fait ce qu'elle à faire pour survivre, ayant le corps pour le faire.

Mais elle s'était promis de ne jamais se prostituer, elle avait des limites.

Cela ne l'empêchait pas de travailler dans un club de strip tease, qui payait largement plus que de nettoyer des tables pour personne dans un restaurant minable. Son premier travaille de strip teseuse, elle l'avait trouvé sur la côte de Cape Cod, Massachussetts, étonnement. C'était au Vignoble Martha. Il y avait un très petit strip club qui avait offert de la payer trois mille dollars par nuit, plus les pourboires.

Malheureusement, coucher avec quelques vieux cons lui avait rapporté énormément de pourboires : plusieurs centaines de dollars. Ebony se sentait faible et savait qu'elle avait rompu sa promesse de ne jamais se prostituer, mais elle essayait de rationaliser ce qu'elle faisait.

Après cela, Ebony ne travaillait plus que dans des clubs qui ne demandaient pas de « service en extra ». Elle demandait si le sexe était nécessaire à chaque fois. Ebony n'aimais pas montrer ses seins et son cul pour de l'argent, mais aussi longtemps que les homme aimaient ça, elle gagnait de l'argent.

Deux ans après Vignoble Martha, Ebony se trouvait à Chicago, à travailler dans un restaurant local pendant la journée et à se déshabiller pendant la nuit. Elle faisait un peu d'argent, mais Ebony savait que tôt ou tard, elle n'aurait plus assez d'argent pour manger et cela lui faisait peur. Elle avait ensuite demandé à une fille nommée Chelsea comment elle faisait pour se maintenir en forme, et c'est ainsi qu'Ebony était tombé dans la drogue.

La cocaïne, le crack, la marijuana … l'herbe la rendait accroc, ce qui était certainement un inconvénient, mais Ebony restait loin de l'héroïne. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir des cicatrices sur les bras alors qu'elle se dénudait devant des hommes pour gagner de l'argent, mais elle se gardait bien de fumer ou de sniffer. Elle avait aussi commencé à boire, l'alcool était pour elle une dépendance qui dépassait toutes les autres.

Heureusement, Ebony ne consommait que rarement de la cocaïne et du crack, l'herbe plus souvent… mais sa consommation d'alcool était constante. Elle couchait avec quelques gars en dehors du club de trip, elle sortait avec des filles avec lesquels elle travaillait. Ebony ne se souciait pas des conséquences de ses actes, elle se contentait de faire la fête jusqu'aux petites heures de la nuit et de dormir partout où elle le pouvait.

Survivre.

~ ! ~

Une nuit à Chicago, Ebony rentrait à l'intérieur du club de strip avec une cigarette entre les lèvres, roulant des yeux quand on lui demanda de l'éteindre ou d'aller la fumer dehors. Elle la jeta sur le trottoir. Elle portait des talons aiguille noir sanglés aux chevilles et, comme tout les autres soirs elle avait pris deux verres de Jack Daniels, son préféré, avant de rentrer.

Ce soir aussi, c'était son anniversaire, celui qui marquait les trois ans depuis qu'elle avait quitté l'orphelinat, elle avait vingt et un ans. Ebony avait passé la majeure partie de sa journée à cuver sa gueule de bois puis à se préparé pour le travail, ayant déjà des plans pour sortir et fêter dignement son vingt et unième anniversaire. Chelsea avait tout prévu et tout ce qu'Ebony avait à faire était de se montrer, ce qui la rendait très impatiente.

Glissant son trench-coat noir sur le dos d'une chaise, Ebony se regardait dans le miroir, améliorant sa vanité personnelle. Chicago avait été son « chez elle » pendant les six derniers mois et elle n'avait pas l'intention de le quitter de sitôt, aimant la vie de la ville et l'argent qu'elle avait amassé dans le strip tease. Elle avait quitté le restaurant il y a quelques semaines, après s'être disputé avec le propriétaire.

Ebony renifla à l'idée de réellement nettoyer des tables toute sa vie et s'assit, en commençant à faire son maquillage. Ses yeux gris avaient une couleur sombre de fumé, l'eyeliner les rendant encore plus attractifs, avec ses faux cils noirs qu'elle avait mis avant d'arriver. Ses longs cheveux noirs corbeau étaient déjà coiffés, mais elle repassa la main dans les boucles, sachant que ses cheveux étaient un de ses traits physiques qui attiraient le plus les hommes.

Tapant son menton alors qu'elle était dans ses pensées, Ebony décida de se faire un look assez gothique cette nuit et elle colora ses lèvres d'un rouge cramoisi sombre, les tamponnant sur une serviette pour enlever le surplus. Elle avait déjà mis du fond de teint pour cacher les imperfections sur sa peau, même si elle n'en avait pas vraiment, et mis un ras de cou noir. Sortant d'énormes anneaux noirs, Ebony les attacha à ses oreilles avant de remettre ses cheveux sur ses épaules, hochant la tête avec satisfaction.

Sa tenue était une mini robe noire sexy qui couvrait à peine ses fesses bien rondes. Son soutient gorge à balconnet forçait ses seins à être très serrés. Elle cligna des yeux quand Chelsea la siffla, levant les yeux aux ciel en arrachant quelques poils qui dépassaient de ses sourcils avec une pince à épiler.

« Ma chérie, tu vas tous les clouer sur place ce soir ! » chantonna Chelsea, en poussant une autre femme nommée Vanessa, « tu ne pense pas Nessa ? »

« Look gothique ce soir, hein ? » Commenta Vanessa, un peu sarcastique en croisant les bras devant sa poitrine, « tu a vraiment besoin de te faire refaire les seins, Ebby »

« Merci, et toi tu as besoin de te faire enlever ce double menton », répliqua doucement Ebony refusant de laisser quiconque de gâcher son anniversaire.

Chelsea soupira en regardant Vanessa. « Soit gentille, c'est son anniversaire ».

Vanessa grogna et repoussa ses cheveux blonds platine sur son épaule, tournant les talons. « Comme si j'en avais quelque chose à foutre », elle s'éloigna pour se préparer.

« Elle est juste jalouse, tu le sais », assura Chelsea.

Ebony haussa les épaules avec nonchalance, en regardant le miroir. « Elle ne me dérange pas, je te l'ai déjà dit, Chel. » Répondit Ebony avec indifférence, enfin satisfaite de son apparence, « Et voilà ! »

« Tu viens toujours ce soir, non ? » a demandé Chelsea, une fois que Ebony s'était retournée pour se regarder à nouveau. « On va TELLEMENT bien s'amuser, on attend que toi ! ».

« Je serais là » souria Ebony en entendant sa réplique.

Elle savait que c'était son tour de monter sur scène.

« Je dois y aller. »

« Cloue les sur place ! » ria Chelsea.

Elle partit finir de se préparer et Ebony se dirigea vers les escaliers qui mènent à la scène.

Ebony monta les marches, dit rapidement au technicien de tamiser la lumière pour le début et hocha la tête quand il le fit. « Merci », murmura-t-elle en lui tapant l'épaule avant de commencer sa « performance ».

~ ! ~

Chicago était très gentille avec lui, comme il sirotait son verre de scotch en regardant la scène avec ennui. Il avait été dans cette ville pour quelques jours afin de rendre visite à un ami avant de partir pour la Virginie. Il avait laissé son petit frère seul pendant quinze ans et il avait décidé qu'il était temps de lui rendre une petite visite.

C'était l'année où tout allait changer pour le mieux.

A la seconde où elle monta sur scène, il n'était plus ennuyé. Il s'adossa à son siège au premier rang et pris une longue gorgée de scotch, ses yeux courant lentement sur chaque courbe et chaque centimètre de son corps de rêve. Plus important encore, son odeur flottait dans l'air, l'entourant complètement, insinuant en lui un vif désir.

La façon dont ses mains descendirent sur son corps quand elle défit sa robe le fit de suite bander. Il pouvait imaginer ses magnifiques cheveux de couleur corbeau entre ses mains quand il la prendrait, se demandant quel goût elle avait. Ses yeux azur brillaient d'une envie soudaine, la faim le dépassait, mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas arracher son regard de la scène.

~ ! ~

Une fois qu'elle eut détaché chaque bouton de la robe, tout ce qui la retenait était son licol. Ebony sourit méchamment, alors qu'elle tournait le dos à la foule, tournant lentement son corps vers le bas tandis qu'elle le défaisait, posant ses mains sur se seins. Elle portait un string noir chatoyant qui montrait son cul succulent, le reste de son corps étant complètement nu.

Regardant derrière son épaule avec des ses yeux d'un gris chatoyant, Ebony continua, ne tournant pas autour du pot et lâcha ses seins pour accrocher ses pouces dans la ceinture très fine de son string. Redressant les jambes, elle le fit lentement glisser vers le bas alors qu'elle se pliait vers l'avant. Ebony se retourna finalement, touchant ses mamelons au rythme de la musique qui était à son apogée, elle tourna autour de la barre à pôle dance, écartant largement les jambes en même temps.

~ ! ~

C'était officiel, il la voulait. Il l'aurait. La musique avait pris fin avec la dance et il ne pouvait que la regarder alors qu'elle faisait son chemin en coulisse après avoir ramassé ses vêtements. Avalant le reste de son scotch, il quitta le club sans autre pensée.

~ ! ~

« C'était génial ! »Chantonna Chelsea dès qu'Ebony rejoignit les coulisses, tapant dans ses mains avec enthousiasme.

Ebony hocha la tête, essayant de son mieux d'ignorer la personnalité pétillante de Chelsea et qui l'irritait presque. Elle n'était pas du genre pétillante, elle ne l'avait jamais été et ne le serais jamais. Alors que Chelsea montait sur scène, Ebony entra dans le vestiaire pour se changer en commençant à compter les billets que des hommes avaient glissé dans sa robe, ou alors qu'ils avaient balancés sur scène, levant un sourcil lorsqu'elle vit une liasse de billets caché dans sa robe.

Il devait y avoir une énorme somme et Ebony cacha immédiatement la liasse, se demandant comment elle avait pu rater ça. Ebony enfila une jupe en jean qui était un peu plus longue que sa tenue de stip teaseuse, puis retira le rouge à lèvre qui ornait ses lèvres, laissant le reste du maquillage.

Elle enfila un haut noir et retira ses talons pour les échanger avec des chaussettes et des tennis blanche. Elle enleva ses faux cils et remit un peu de mascara avant de finalement partir, en frôlant Vanessa. Elles n'échangèrent pas une parole, la concurrence entre elles deux était incroyablement tendue, mais elles n'en étaient pas encore venues aux mains.

Ebony salua tout le monde puis sortit, laissant le flux d'air chaud du club pour entrer dans la nuit fraiche en soupirant doucement. Elle se retourna et faillit s'enfuir en courant en voyant un homme qui se tenait juste en face d'elle, elle ne l'avait même pas entendu approcher.

« Désolé, je ne t'avais pas vu », dit-elle sans pouvoir s'empêcher de fixer les beaux yeux électriques qui semblaient la transpercer.

« C'est entièrement ma faute, pas besoin de t'excuser », répondit-il en souriant chaleureusement. Il lui tendit la main. « Je suis Damon ».

Ebony se redressa et lui prit la main, en secouant doucement. « Ebony ».

C'est cette nuit là qu'Ebony est morte.

* * *

Alors ?

Tous les commentaires sont pour l'auteure, que j'admire vraiment pour avoir écrit ça.


	2. Chapitre 2

Voilà le chapitre 2, traduit cette nuit, j'avais rien d'autre à faire ! Je suis bien rapide hein?

~ ! ~

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not even this fic. Je ne possède rien, pas même cette fiction

* * *

Chapitre 2

Un doux gémissement s'échappa des lèvres d'Ebony alors qu'elle se réveillait, le dos raide, la nuque endolorie et la tête martelant furieusement. Chaque partie de son corps lui faisait mal et Ebony se demandait bien ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Elle avait certainement veillé jusqu'à pas d'heure pour son anniversaire. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux, tout en se massant le cou et se redressa lentement sur ce qu'elle pensait être un lit.

Ses yeux s'ajustèrent instantanément à l'obscurité de la chambre, le soleil étant bloqué par les rideaux sombres que portaient les fenêtres, et Ebony leur en était reconnaissante. Elle aurait eu encore plus mal à la tête si le soleil pouvait les traverser. Tournant la tête, les yeux d'Ebony s'élargirent à la vue d'un homme couché à côté d'elle, elle étouffa un cri.

Le drap se trouvait au niveau de ses hanches, ses bras étaient négligemment étendus au dessus de sa tête et sa poitrine montait et descendait au rythme de sa respiration. La main d'Ebony vint immédiatement à son cou lorsqu'elle se rappela soudainement ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit dernière. La dernière chose dont elle se souvenait était d'avoir quitté le parking du club de strip, mais à présent, d'autres souvenirs commençaient à refaire surface dans sa mémoire.

~ ! ~

_« Alors Damon, que fais-tu tapi dans l'ombre dans un parking d'un club de strip à trois heures du matin ? » Demanda Ebony, remettant son sac en bandoulière sur son épaule._

_« J'espérais te voir »_

_Ebony leva un sourcil, croisant les bras devant sa poitrine. « Est-ce qu'on se connais ? » Ebony ressentit soudain le besoin de s'éloigner de cet homme._

_« Non » Dit-il en avançant d'un pas vers elle alors qu'elle en faisait un en arrière. « Mais on pourrait. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal Ebony. » _

_Pas encore en tout cas._

_« Je ne crois pas » Ebony se retourna pour partir dans la direction opposé et Damon apparu soudainement devant elle, comme s'il s'était envolé ou téléporté. « Comment… »_

_Damon prit immédiatement son visage entre ses mains, verrouillant ses yeux dans les siens et il la sentit tomber sous sa contrainte. « N'ai pas peur, tout va bien ». Il vit ses épaules s'affaisser légèrement, et un doux sourire s'étendit sur ses lèvres. « Tu n'as pas peur de moi et tu veux apprendre à mieux me connaitre. »_

_« Je n'ai pas peur de toi, et je veux apprendre à mieux te connaitre » Répéta Ebony, dans un état second, clignant des yeux quand elle put enfin se déplacer à nouveau et elle sourit : « Tu sais, à la réflexion, je tiens à te connaitre, Damon »._

_Damon sourit. « Il y a un bar dans le coin qui à le meilleur scotch de la ville. » A-t-il proposé en étendant son bras vers elle._

_« En fait, je me rendait à une fête. C'est mon anniversaire et quelques collègues m'ont invité. »Dit Ebony, passant tout de même son bras sous le siens. « Tu peux venir avec moi si tu veux. »_

_Encore une fois, Damon l'hypnotisa, tout en passant un doigt fin sur sa joue. « Tu ne veux pas eller à la fête. Tu veux venir avec moi. » Dit-il rapidement, puis, brisant la compulsion : « Alors, qu'est ce que tu veux faire ? » _

_« Même si j'aimerais bien aller à la fête, le bar semble être une meilleure idée. » Dit Ebony avant de commencer à partir avec Damon loin du club._

_Elle aimait la nuit._

~ ! ~

Ebony sortit soudainement de ses pensées, la confusion se peignant sur son visage et dans ses yeux, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il s'était passé. Damon l'avait fait changer d'avis sur la fête et elle ne comprenait réellement pas comment. Aller dans un bar avec un parfait inconnu… ça n'avait absolument aucun sens.

Elle se glissa avec précaution hors du lit, puis ferma les yeux quand elle aperçu qu'elle était complètement nue, un léger soupire s'échappa de ses lèvres. Ce n'était pas honteux qu'ils aient eu des rapports sexuels. Pourtant Ebony savait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait, et qu'elle devrait partir dés maintenant, avant qu'il ne se réveille.

Quand tout à coup, un autre souvenir vint frapper Ebony de plein fouet et elle dû s'assoir sur le lit, la tête lancinante.

~ ! ~

_« Bon, tu dois la faire rebondir sur la table, et si elle tombe dans le verre, tu dois prendre un shot. » Expliqua Damon, décidant de laisser cette fille s'amuser un peu… après tout, c'était son anniversaire._

_« Ok ». Ebony n'avait jamais joué à ce jeu à boire et elle avait déjà trois shot de Jack Daniels devant elle, prêts à consommer._

_Damon pouvait dire qu'il y avait beaucoup plus chez cette femme qu'il n'y paraissait au premier regard et il se rapprocha, fit courir ses doigts le long de son bras en une douce caresse. « Tu as quel âge aujourd'hui ? » Demanda-t-il curieusement, baissant la voix d'une octave. _

_« Vingt et un ans », répondit-elle, tournant le quarter entre ses doigt, essayant de calculer comment le faire rebondir sur la table puis soudain elle essaya : raté. « Merde »._

_Damon émit un petit rire, puis prit le quarter et sans même regarder le verre le lança, le cliquetis signalant qu'Ebony devait prendre un coup se fit entendre. « Tu dois en prendre un », dit Damon. Il l'avait fait encore deux fois, ce qui signifiait qu'elle devait prendre deux coups. _

_Ebony gémit, même si elle était plutôt contente de boire et elle avala avec facilité sans broncher lorsque le liquide lui brûla la gorge. « Mmm, c'est bon… » murmura-t-elle, en remplissant à nouveau les verres avec la bouteille. « Que se passe-t-il si je n'y arrive pas ? Je ne veux pas boire toute seule, chéri. »_

_Damon sourit, caressa son visage de la main, baladant son pouce sur ses lèvres. « Cette partie ne fait que commencer, Ebony. » Promit-il, soulevant un sourcil quand elle lança le quarter dans le verre au bout de sa cinquième tentative, il prit un verre de scotch, attendit le tintement de son sixième essai et prit un autre verre. « Très bien, tu est une élève rapide. »_

_« Je l'ai toujours été » Concéda Ebony, poussant le quarter vers Damon. « Alors, tu vis ici, Damon ? »_

_Damon secoua la tête, jouant avec de quarter entre ses mains d'un air pensif, « Non, je bouge d'un endroit à l'autre, même si je suis sur le chemin de ma ville natale. Je me suis arrêté ici pour rendre visite à un ami ».Il continua à jouer avec le quarter, toujours pensif. « Et toi ? » _

_« Je suis dans cette ville depuis environ six mois » Admis Ebony ouvertement, avalant trois autres shot._

_« D'où es-tu originaire ? » _

_Ebony savait qu'elle n'était pas assez ivre pour avoir cette conversation avec et il n'avait pas répondu lui aussi. « Pends deux shot et je vais te le dire. » décida-t-elle, en le regardant s'exécuter sans broncher, ce qui voulait dire qu'il voulait vraiment savoir, qu'il était vraiment intéressé. « Je viens de New-York. »_

_Maintenant, Damon était intrigué, il haussa un sourcil. « New York eh ? Je suis passé par là une fois. » Remarqua-t-il. « Comment es-tu arrivé à Chicago ? » _

_« Je suis partie de New York il y a trois ans, je me suis rendue dans s'autres ville avant de finalement venir ici où j'ai trouvé mon emploie actuel. » _

_Il devait savoir qu'elle était une strip-teaseuse, surtout parce qu'il l'avait attendu sur le parking. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas peur de lui ? Ebony n'avait jamais été aussi amicale avec quelqu'un, elle n'était sociable que lorsque son taux d'alcool était élevé. Pour une raison quelconque, cependant, elle se sentait complètement calme avec cet homme, et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi._

_« Donc tu avait dix huit ans. » Déclara Damon sans attendre qu'elle ne joue pour prendre un verre de scotch. « Tu es comme moi, tu ne reste jamais à un endroit trop longtemps »._

_« C'est la première fois que je reste si longtemps à un endroit » Admis Ebony, en baissant ses yeux gris sur la table avant de prendre un verre. « Je pensais partir dans quelque semaines, juste le temps que j'ai un peu plus d'argent. »_

_Elle le regarda curieusement, et Damon ne dit pas un mot pendant quelques minutes, pensant activement à ce qu'il allait faire. « Sortons d'ici. » Il se leva brusquement, tendant la main vers elle._

_Ebony glissa sa main dans la sienne, puis ils sortirent su bar._

~ ! ~

La respiration calme derrière elle lui confirma que Damon dormait encore et Ebony devait partir dès maintenant. Elle attrapa rapidement et silencieusement, ses vêtements éparpillés sur le sol, puis partit vers la salle de bain pour s'habiller. Elle ferma la porte et verrouilla le verrou, repérant une petite fenêtre par laquelle elle pourrait peut-être sortir.

Habilement, Ebony enfila sa jupe et son débardeur, après avoir allumé la lumière, elle se regarda dans le miroir, faisant courir ses doigts su sa gorge. Plus de souvenir refirent surface, mais Ebony s'efforça de les repousser, ayant soudain très faim. Avait-elle fumé de l'herbe sans s'en souvenir ? Non, cette faim était bien pire et lui donnait carrément mal au ventre, la forçant à s'accrocher à l'évier.

« Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? » Chuchota-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux. Elle décida qu'elle devrait s'arrêter quelque part pour manger.

« Tu es en transition »

Ebony sursauta au son de sa voix, elle se retourna immédiatement et cligna des yeux alors que des larmes dévalaient ses joues. « Qu'est ce que… qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? » Balbutia-t-elle, la respiration erratique. « Qu'est e que tu m'as fait ? »

Damon avait l'air amusé, penchant la tête à l'intérieur de la salle de bain. « Je pense que tu connais la réponse à cette question. Quand à la première, la transition implique que tu te change en ce que je suis » Dit-il simplement, comme s'ils parlaient météo.

Soudain, Ebony porta une main à son sou, alors que le souvenir la frappait de plein fouet, la faisant tomber à genoux.

~ ! ~

_« Où sommes-nous ? » Demanda Ebony, se sentant ivre alors qu'elle n'avait pas bu tant que ça, tout en tenant la main de Damon. _

_« Ma chambre d'hôtel », gronda-t-il en claquant la porte avant de saisir ses lèvres avec voracité._

_Ebony gémit lorsqu'il la poussa contra porte, son dos claquant contre le bois. Il agrippa ses cheveux noirs entre ses doigts. Son corps entier tremblait contre lui, le désir à peine contenue et elle se retrouva finalement à le vouloir plus que tous les autres hommes. Elle le sentit défaire sa jupe et la laisser glisser le long de ses jambes avant de la soulever avec une facilité impressionnante, sa force la rendait fébrile. _

_Son dos frappa le lit et Ebony retira son débardeur avant de glisser ses mains sur la chemise de Damon tirant dessus pour la retirer. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent à nouveau et Damon pouvait sentir son excitation grandir de plus en plus, comme lorsqu'il l'avait vu danser. Il arracha son soutient gorge et se baissa pour faire même avec se culote, pour la jeter par-dessus son épaule._

_Ebony était trop concentrée à l'embrasser pour remarquer qu'il avait détruit ses sous vêtements, elle s'en fichait. Après tout, elle avait bien assez d'argent pour s'en racheter. Elle sentit ses lèvres quitter les sienne pour voyager le long de sa mâchoire et de son cou, passant sa langue sur sa carotide, augmentant d'un cran encore leur excitation. Ebony lui retira son jean, ayant l'envie incroyable de le sentir au fond d'elle._

_Les mains de Damon se posèrent sur ses seins, et sa bouche les rejoignit, passant sa langue entre ses seins. Ebony ne pouvait que lâcher des gémissements incontrôlables, enfouissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux et galbant son corps contre le siens, elle voulait qu'il la touche, elle en redemandait. Il la rendait folle et elle ne pouvait pas imaginer une meilleure façon de finir son anniversaire, même s'il n'était pas encore réellement finit._

_« Damon… »_

_Soudain, une douleur intense irradia de son sein et Ebony cria de douleur quand elle sentit des crocs s'enfoncer dan sa chair en même temps qu'il la pénétrait. Le délicieux sang chaud remplit sa bouche et il grogna avant de planter ses crocs encore plus profondément, tout en donnant des coups de reins qui arrachaient des cris à Ebony. Elle se débattait, il aurait put facilement l'hypnotiser, mais parfois, il aimait la lutte de ses victimes._

_Ebony laissa les larmes coulées sur ses joues pendant que ce monstre se nourrissait d'elle, se sentant complètement impuissante. Elle se débâtait, se tortillant et essayant de s'éloigner de lui, mais Damon était beaucoup plus fort qu'elle. Pourquoi ne s'était-elle pas éloignée quand elle en avait eu la chance ?_

_« Cris pour moi, Ebony… » Ordonna-t-il d'une voix rauque, les lèvres couvertes de son sang tout en augmentant le rythme de ses poussées, les portant tous les deux près du bord._

_« Lâche-moi ! » Cria-t-elle, sachant qu'en se débattant ainsi, elle utilisait son énergie pour rien._

_« Non, ce n'est pas assez bon. J'ai dit CRIS ». Ses crocs se plantèrent soudainement sur sa carotide, le sang coulait encore plus vite dans sa bouche. _

_« Arrête ! » Cria Ebony, enfonçant ses ongles dans ses épaules au point qu'elle fit couler son sang, mais c'était inutile. « NON ! »_

_Damon pouvait sentir son corps s'affaiblir contre lui, mais il sentit son orgasme traverser son corps, provoquant sa libération. « Tu es un bonne fille », murmura-t-il à son oreille, se régalant d'un peu plus de son sang tout en redescendant de son orgasme._

~ ! ~

Comme c'était son anniversaire, Damon avait beaucoup de projets en tête pour son « cadeau ». Plusieurs scénarios lui étaient venues à l'esprit, mais il devait apprendre à mieux la connaitre avant de prendre une décision. Il aurait pu se nourrir sur elle puis effacer sa mémoire, la tuer ou la transformée. Toutes ces pensées avaient été délicieuses, mais finalement Damon avait choisit la troisième option, pour quelle raison : il ne savait toujours pas.

« Non… »

« Je t'ai guéri après m'être nourrit parce-que je n'en avais pas encore finit avec toi », Dit Damon, en s'approchant de l'évier. « Tu t'es bien battus, je dois dire. »

« Comment as-tu… ? »

« Après que je t'ai guérie, tu a essayé de t'enfuir en me frappant avec le téléphone de l'hôtel alors j'ai brisé ton cou. » Damon se tourna pour lui faire face, ses yeux électriques la fixant, il savait qu'elle voulait entendre ce qu'il avait à dire après. « Maintenant tu dois te nourrir pour compléter la transition ».

Ebony tangua, alors que plus de larmes s'écoulaient de ses yeux « Qu…Qu'est –ce que tu veux dire par « me nourrir » ? Je ne comprends pas… »

« Si tu ne bois pas de sang humain, tu mourras avant même d'avoir finit la transition. » Damon semblait à nouveau ennuyé, il tira de l'eau pour se laver les mains, car il avait encore un peu de sang dessus.

« Du sang humain… » Ebony se remit sur ses pieds, pressant son dos contre le mur, faisant non de la tête. « Qu'est ce que tu es ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix déterminée, elle le frappa au visage. « QU'EST-CE QUE TU ES ?! »

Damon se retourna et la plaqua contre le mur, une main sur sa gorge, enserrant son cou avec force, une lueur dangereuse dans le regard. « Je suis un vampire, et toi aussi maintenant. Remets-toi. »

Tout ce qu'Ebony pouvait faire était de resté là, choquée, portant une main à sa gorge et regardant Damon la lâcher et sortir de la salle de bain.

* * *

Laissez une review pour dire votre avis !


End file.
